Hazardous Weather Outlook in Washington
HAZARDOUS WEATHER OUTLOOK NATIONAL WEATHER SERVICE SPOKANE WA 439 AM PDT SAT AUG 29 2015 IDZ002-003-026-027-WAZ031>036-044-301145- COEUR D`ALENE AREA-IDAHO PALOUSE-LEWISTON AREA- LEWIS AND SOUTHERN NEZ PERCE COUNTIES-NORTHEAST BLUE MOUNTAINS- LOWER GARFIELD AND ASOTIN COUNTIES-WASHINGTON PALOUSE- MOSES LAKE AREA-UPPER COLUMBIA BASIN-SPOKANE AREA- WATERVILLE PLATEAU- 439 AM PDT SAT AUG 29 2015 This Hazardous Weather Outlook is for portions of North Idaho... North Central Idaho...Central Washington...East Central Washington...Northeast Washington and Southeast Washington. .DAY ONE...TODAY AND TONIGHT A strong cold front will move through the region. The potential exists for very strong winds today with gusts up to 60 mph over much of the region. In addition to damage and power outages these winds will produce widespread blowing dust with local visibilities near zero and will disrupt travel on area highways throughout the Columbia Basin. .DAYS TWO THROUGH SEVEN...SUNDAY THROUGH FRIDAY A cooler than normal, breezy and showery weather pattern is expected through the upcoming week. $$ ---- HAZARDOUS WEATHER OUTLOOK NATIONAL WEATHER SERVICE SPOKANE WA 439 AM PDT SAT AUG 29 2015 WAZ041-042-301145- WENATCHEE AREA-EAST SLOPES NORTHERN CASCADES- 439 AM PDT SAT AUG 29 2015 This Hazardous Weather Outlook is for portions of North Central Washington. .DAY ONE...TODAY AND TONIGHT Moderate rain is expected across the Cascade mountains Saturday. The heaviest amounts...an inch or more will be found along the crest of the Cascades. The further away one goes from the crest, the less rain is expected. Cascade valleys and the Wenatchee area could see anywhere from a tenth of an inch up to three tenths of an inch. .DAYS TWO THROUGH SEVEN...SUNDAY THROUGH FRIDAY A cooler than normal, breezy and showery weather pattern is expected through the upcoming week. $$ ---- HAZARDOUS WEATHER OUTLOOK NATIONAL WEATHER SERVICE SPOKANE WA 439 AM PDT SAT AUG 29 2015 IDZ001-004-WAZ037-038-043-301145- NORTHERN PANHANDLE-CENTRAL PANHANDLE MOUNTAINS- NORTHEAST MOUNTAINS-OKANOGAN HIGHLANDS-OKANOGAN VALLEY- 439 AM PDT SAT AUG 29 2015 This Hazardous Weather Outlook is for portions of North Idaho... North Central Washington and Northeast Washington. .DAY ONE...TODAY AND TONIGHT A strong cold front will move through the region today. The potential exists for very strong winds today with gusts up to 60 mph. 60 to 70 mph wind gusts are possible across the mountains. Winds will likely be lower in the valleys but occasional strong gusts will aggravate fire fighting efforts and may cause scattered power outages. .DAYS TWO THROUGH SEVEN...SUNDAY THROUGH FRIDAY A cooler than normal, breezy and showery weather pattern is expected through the upcoming week. $$ ---- HAZARDOUS WEATHER OUTLOOK NATIONAL WEATHER SERVICE SPOKANE WA 257 PM PDT SUN AUG 23 2015 IDZ001-004-WAZ031-037-038-041>043-242200- NORTHERN PANHANDLE-CENTRAL PANHANDLE MOUNTAINS- NORTHEAST BLUE MOUNTAINS-NORTHEAST MOUNTAINS-OKANOGAN HIGHLANDS- WENATCHEE AREA-EAST SLOPES NORTHERN CASCADES-OKANOGAN VALLEY- 257 PM PDT SUN AUG 23 2015 This Hazardous Weather Outlook is for portions of North Idaho... North Central Washington...Northeast Washington and Southeast Washington. .DAY ONE...TODAY AND TONIGHT Hot...dry...and unstable conditions will create an environment conducive to increased growth on existing wildfires. Those living near ongoing fires should continue to closely monitor evacuation messages sent by local law enforcement. .DAYS TWO THROUGH SEVEN...MONDAY THROUGH SATURDAY The hot...dry...and unstable conditions will continue into Tuesday. Additionally, westerly winds will become breezy by Monday afternoon. This has the potential for increased growth on existing wildfires. $$ ---- HAZARDOUS WEATHER OUTLOOK NATIONAL WEATHER SERVICE SPOKANE WA 531 AM PDT SAT AUG 15 2015 IDZ001-WAZ037-038-042-043-161245- NORTHERN PANHANDLE-NORTHEAST MOUNTAINS-OKANOGAN HIGHLANDS- EAST SLOPES NORTHERN CASCADES-OKANOGAN VALLEY- 531 AM PDT SAT AUG 15 2015 This Hazardous Weather Outlook is for portions of North Idaho... North Central Washington and Northeast Washington. .DAY ONE...TODAY AND TONIGHT A chance of showers and thunderstorms will be found across north-central and northeast Washington and the northern Panhandle Saturday afternoon and evening...generally along and north of a line from Mazama to Republic to Priest Lake. Some may contain brief heavy rain...gusty winds and occasional lightning. .DAYS TWO THROUGH SEVEN...SUNDAY THROUGH FRIDAY No hazardous weather is expected at this time. $$